


Double Trouble

by fanficshiddles



Series: Dark Wishes [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Babies, Beating, Bondage, Daddy Loki, Dom!Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Murder, Oral, Parents, Sequel, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Tickling, Twins, Violence, bdsm club, dark wishes, double trouble, possessive, protective, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Sequel of Dark Wishes.





	1. Chapter 1

Jess and Loki were ecstatic to get their babies home. The whole gang had been in to visit them in the hospital. Loki was thrilled at being a father to two beautiful babies.

Jess’ heart melted every time she looked at Loki with them. He was already amazing with them both. She could tell that he loved them both dearly. He was so proud as he showed them off to the gang. But then she looked at Jonathan, who looked sad.

It broke her heart.

She had no idea what was going to happen next. She knew that Jonathan desperately wanted a DNA test, even though the chance that the twins were his was incredibly slim. Like Jess, he hoped they were Loki’s, he really did. But he wanted to be certain.

But to Jess’ relief he hadn’t said anything at the hospital. But she knew he would soon.   
  


‘Is that everything in from the car?’ Jess asked Loki as he came into his penthouse carrying a bag full of nappies.

‘Yep, that’s everything.’ Loki grinned and walked over to Jess once he placed the bag down.

He wrapped his arms around Jess and kissed her head softly as he pulled her into him. He held her in his arms and she snuggled into his chest. She took in a deep breath and looked up at Loki.

‘I hope I can be a good mother.’ Jess said quietly.

Loki smiled down at Jess and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

‘Of course you can be. You already are fantastic. Don’t worry about the breast feeding. We have the bottles.’ Loki reassured her.

Jess had trouble breast feeding at the hospital. When she tried, she found it was much too painful when the babies latched onto her nipples. She had got herself quite worked up about it but Loki calmed her down and told her it wasn’t the end of the world if she couldn’t breast feed.

He didn’t want to see her in pain. He knew that some women struggled and it was ok to bottle feed. He didn’t mind either way. But Jess wanted to breast feed, as it was more natural for their children. But it hurt her so badly that she wasn’t sure if she would ever manage it. She was relieved that Loki didn’t mind and he was supportive of her either way.

‘I just wish I could do it.’ Jess said as she looked down at his chest and started to fiddle with one of the buttons on his shirt.

‘I know you do, love. But give it time. Just keep trying if you want to, but don’t stress yourself out about it. Your body will know what it can and can’t do. There’s nothing to be ashamed of if you can’t breast feed.’ Loki said as he then scooped her up into his arms, making her giggle.

He carried her through to the bedroom, where Kalman and Niva were sleeping peacefully in their cots.

‘Aren’t they just so beautiful?’ Loki said as he gazed down at them with Jess still in his arms.

‘They sure are.’ Jess smiled.

‘Let’s leave them to sleep. Make the most of it while we can, you must be exhausted.’ Loki said quietly as he carried Jess to the bed.

Loki placed her down gently on the bed. Then he slowly started to undress her and put on her night gown for her. Jess curled up on the bed and let out a content sigh. Loki stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her.

‘Roll over onto your stomach, little one.’ Loki said softly.

‘What are you planning?’ Jess asked, curious.

‘You’ll see. Now come on, onto your stomach.’ Loki chuckled.

Jess rolled round onto her stomach. Loki straddled over her and slid his hands underneath her night gown and up to her shoulders. He took his time and slowly started to massage her shoulders. Jess let out a groan as she melted into the bed. Loki worked his hands down over her back and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Loki could feel all of her muscles relax under his touch. He soon had her turned to complete mush.

‘Feeling better?’ He asked as he moved to lie down next to her, pulling her into an embrace as he kissed her head.

‘Mmm.’ She mumbled and buried her face into his chest.

Jess fell asleep instantly with Loki holding her. But a few hours later, the babies started crying. Jess rolled over and groaned. But as she sat up, she saw Loki was already walking over to the cots. He picked up Niva and Kalman in his arms and slowly rocked them back and fore.

Jess felt her heart melt at the sight. Even more so when Loki started to sing quietly to them. But then she felt her stomach twist as she thought about Jonathan and how he would be after a DNA test soon. She really wished he would just accept that the babies were Loki’s.

Loki managed to get Niva back to sleep, but Kalman was still crying. So he carried them both over to the bed and he sat down by Jess.

‘I don’t suppose you pushed out some instructions out of your vagina too, did you?’ Loki grinned as Jess took Kalman from him.

‘Fool.’ Jess laughed and punched his arm playfully. ‘He’s maybe hungry.’ She said as she pulled her night gown up so that she could try breast feeding again.

‘Are you sure you want to try again? I can go make up bottles.’ Loki said as he looked at Jess with concern.

‘I want to try, yes.’ Jess said determinedly.

Loki held Niva with one hand and he slid his free hand around Jess and soothingly rubbed her back. Kalman latched onto Jess with ease, but she let out a yelp of pain as it still hurt.

The pain seemed to get worse, so she couldn’t do it. She had to remove Kalman and that made him cry even more.

‘I’ll go get bottles.’ Loki said as he kissed Jess’ forehead.

He put Niva back into her cot and rushed to the kitchen to get some bottles. By the time he came back, Jess was still holding Kalman but she was the one crying.

‘Hey, hey, hey. What’s with the tears?’ Loki said as he picked up Niva again and they joined Jess and Kalman on the bed.

‘Why can’t I do something that is so natural?’ Jess cried.

‘Hey, shh. Look, Kalman doesn’t mind.’ Loki said as he passed her the bottle to use and Kalman happily started to suck on the bottle.

‘But _I do_. I feel like a failure.’ Jess sobbed.

Loki pulled her in close to his side, careful of the babies, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

‘There is nothing to be ashamed or upset about. Some women just can’t breast feed, it’s nothing to be worried about. You are anything but a failure. You are incredibly brave and strong. You just shoved these two babies out of your vagina! That’s something I definitely couldn’t do.’ Loki said as he continued to stroke her back.

‘Yeah because you don’t have a vagina.’ Jess giggled and wiped her eyes.

‘True. But you know what I mean. You are a strong women and what you done, is nothing to be down about. You are anything but a failure. You’re my strong, beautiful queen. And I could not be more proud of you.’ Loki said as he kissed her cheek again.

Jess sighed and leaned her head against him. She felt warmed at his words, but she still worried about not being able to breast feed.

‘I know you are going to worry about this. So I am going to take the option away from you. You are not to even attempt to breast feed again, ok?’ Loki said firmly.

‘What? No, I need to keep trying.’ Jess argued as she sat up more and looked at him.

‘No, you don’t. You’ve tried plenty already and you said yourself it seems to be getting worse instead of better. No arguing on this one, ok? Or I will punish you, even if you have just given birth.’ Loki growled warningly at her.

‘Ok.’ Jess nodded in defeat.

Loki didn’t want Jess to keep trying and cause herself more stress. He knew if he could get her to snap out of it sooner than later, it would be better for her. And the babies.

After bottle feeding Niva and Kalman, they happily fell asleep again. Loki and Jess put them back into their cots, then they climbed into bed themselves.

‘I love you, Loki.’ Jess said as he pulled her into his arms with her back to his chest.

‘I love you too, sweetheart.’ Loki said as he kissed her shoulder softly.

  
The following day, Jess was feeling a lot better about everything. She knew that Loki was right, there was no point stressing herself out over breast feeding. She was also so glad that Loki was taking more than his fair share of turns on seeing to the babies. Aswell as nappy changing, they done that together.

But Kalman peeing all over Loki’s shirt had been too hilarious for Jess, she ended up on the floor from laughing so much. Loki had not been amused, so he quickly changed his shirt after sorting Kalman out.

Loki’s bad luck continued later in the day as Niva puked all down his shirt. So he had to change, _again_. Jess had just laughed as she cradled Kalman against her.

‘You’re not having much luck.’ She giggled.  
  

Jess went for a shower later in the day and when she came back to the living room, Loki was lying on the floor with both Kalman and Niva on his chest, sound asleep. Jess couldn’t resist taking a picture on her phone. The sight was just too adorable.

‘Did you just take a picture?’ Loki asked as he looked over at Jess.

Jess giggled and nodded. She lay down next to Loki and put her head by his shoulder.

‘You’ll have to send it to me.’ Loki smiled.

Jess was just enjoying the moment with her little family, when the buzzer went off.

‘Expecting anyone?’ Jess asked as she got up to go answer.

‘Nope. Will be one of the gang.’ Loki chuckled as he carefully sat up with the babies.

Jess pressed the button to speak to who was there.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, it’s Jonathan.’


	2. Chapter 2

Jess felt her stomach twist with nerves as she pressed the button to open the door for Jonathan.

‘It’s Jonathan.’ She said as she walked back over to Loki.

‘Ah, good. I was needing to speak to him about what’s happening at the club.’ Loki said as he got up to his feet, holding Niva in one arm and Kalman in the other.

‘I’ll go get dressed.’ Jess said as she was still just in her dressing gown after her shower.

Jess couldn’t get rid of the horrible sickly feeling she had as she got dressed. She could hear Jonathan in the living room with Loki and the babies. Was he here to finally speak to Loki about it? Or what was he doing? She had to find out.

She joined them in the living room and saw that Jonathan had Kalman on his knee.

‘Hi, Jess.’ Jonathan smiled at her.

‘Hello.’ Jess said quietly as she averted her eyes away from him and sat next to Loki.

Loki passed Niva to her and she cradled her in her arms.

‘How were they last night?’ Jonathan asked as he rocked Kalman gently in his arms.

‘They had us up 3 times. Kalman pissed all over me this morning and Niva puked down my shirt. Apart from that, little angels.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Bad luck, mate.’ Jonathan laughed.

Jess sniffed the air and could tell that Niva needed her nappy changing. So she stood up with her.

‘Niva needs her nappy changing. I won’t be long. I’ll sort Kalman too while I’m at it.’ She said as she walked over to Jonathan and took Kalman from him.

‘I can help if you want.’ He offered.

‘No, that’s ok.’ Jess said quickly as she rushed away to the bedroom.

Jonathan looked at Loki.

‘She’s tired I think. Though her mind has been all over the place a little. I think she’s maybe still a bit concerned about breast feeding. She’s finding it too painful to do, so we are just bottle feeding them both.’ Loki explained to Jonathan.

‘Ah, that’s a shame. She must be gutted about that.’ Jonathan said sympathetically.

‘Yes, she is.’ Loki nodded. ‘Want a beer?’ He offered.

‘No, thanks. I just popped round to see how the new borns were doing. And to discuss something with you.’ Jonathan said as he looked at Loki, to try and gauge his mood.

‘Oh? Everything ok at the club?’ Loki asked as he sat back on the sofa.

‘Yeah, it’s not about that. It’s about’ Jonathan was cut off as Jess called through for Loki.

‘Sorry, mate. I’ll just be a minute.’ Loki said as he got up and went to the bedroom to see what Jess was needing.

Both Kalman and Niva had made a bit of a mess of themselves, so Jess just needed Loki’s help with them both. It was difficult trying to clean up two wriggling babies at the same time.

Jonathan waited in the living room anxiously. He knew he had to tell Loki now. The sooner it was done the better. Even though he already loved Kalman and Niva dearly, he did hope that they were Loki’s. While he could just ignore the whole thing, there was that little niggle in the back of his mind that kept him worrying in case they were his. As much as he loved Loki as his best friend, he couldn’t bear the thought of his children being brought up without knowing their real father.

A little while later, Loki went back through to sit with Jonathan while Jess put the babies to bed. She was dreading going through, she knew exactly why Jonathan would be there. She was not looking forward to having to speak to Loki about the whole situation. It would be bringing up that horrible mistake of a night again.

She and Loki were so happy, she knew this was going to ruin everything completely.

Taking a deep breath she walked back through to the living room to join the two men. She sat down next to Loki and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side. Jess loved how warm he was against her and she loved how he smelled. It made her feel calm as she hugged into his side.

‘You said you wanted to speak about something?’ Loki said to Jonathan.

‘Yes… It’s about the twins.’ Jonathan said as he glanced to Jess and then back to Loki.

Jess felt her stomach drop and Loki looked at Jonathan, wondering what he was going to say.

‘What about them?’ Loki asked.

‘As you know, Jess and I had sex that one time when you were away…’ As Jonathan said that, Jess could feel Loki’s arm tighten around her instantly as she had tensed up. ‘While I didn’t cum inside her, we all know there is still a small chance of getting pregnant because of the pre cum… The dates seem to match and I want to get DNA tests to make sure the babies are yours, to rule out the slight chance that they could be mine…’ Jonathan spoke cautiously and very carefully, knowing that Loki might well try and kill him.

Loki stared at Jonathan, Jonathan wasn’t sure what to make of it. Especially when Loki never said anything. Even Jess was getting uncomfortable and unsure on what was going to happen. Would he flip out? Would he kill him? Jess at that point had no idea what was running through his mind. But she felt pure dread racing through her veins.

‘I know it’s a small chance, but I want to be sure. I really do hope they are yours though, Loki. I truly do.’ Jonathan said quickly to try and smooth things over.

‘Please say something.’ Jonathan said a few seconds later as Loki still never responded.

Loki took in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring before he spoke.

‘There is no chance that Kalman and Niva are yours. They are _mine_. I know by looking at them and I can feel it.’ Loki said calmly, which surprised both Jess and Jonathan.

‘Loki, you know there’s a slight chance. I just want a DNA test to check. Please.’ Jonathan said softly.

Loki paused for a moment. He looked down at Jess and she had a tear roll down her cheek. Loki kissed her head as she whispered her apologies to him.

‘It’s not your fault. The babies are mine... Ours. I know it. Don’t worry, love.’ Loki said reassuringly to her. Then he looked up at Jonathan.

‘Fine. You can get your DNA test.’ Loki growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Weeks Later**

‘This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.’ Jess said to Loki as they were sat with Jonathan in the clinic, waiting to get the results of their DNA test. Diane and Rachel were baby sitting at home for them.

Loki and Jonathan paid a very high amount of money to get everything fast tracked. They had went to the clinic a week ago and now they were finally about to get the results.

‘Shh, love. It’s not your fault. The babies are ours, I just know it.’ Loki said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Jonathan was sat twiddling his fingers opposite them. Jonathan was also sporting a black and blue eye… Because of Loki’s fist. They had argued nearly constantly for the last 2 weeks. Loki was not happy at all with Jonathan, for obvious reasons.

‘Mr Laufeyson and Mr Pine?’ A woman asked as she came through to the waiting room.

The three stood up quickly and nodded.

‘Yes?’ Loki said.

‘Come through please.’

They followed her through into her office. She sat down at her desk and smiled at them all.

‘It’s not good news, I’m afraid. We do not have clear enough results for who the father is. Because if you had told us in the beginning that you were twins, then we could have done a more in-depth test to begin with.’ The woman said as she looked at Loki and Jonathan.

‘Wait, what? Who’s twins?’ Loki asked, confused.

Jess and Jonathan were just as confused. So was the woman now.

‘You mean you don’t know? You, Mr Laufeyson and you, Mr Pine are twin brothers. Your DNA is exactly the same. To find out the father, we will need to do another in depth test to find out.’ The woman’s voice softened a lot as she realised that they had no idea.

Jess was sat in shock with her mouth open. Loki and Jonathan looked at one another, totally confused.

‘You are serious? Me and Jonathan are brothers? Twins?’

‘Yes, I am very serious. I am sorry, I didn’t know that you didn’t know yourselves. I’m guessing this is a bit of a surprise and a shock.’ She said sympathetically.

‘Just a bit.’ Loki said as he sat back on his seat, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

‘I will leave you here for a while to talk things through. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.’ The woman said as she got up and left.

Jess looked round to Loki and then to Jonathan.

‘I did think use looked awful similar when I first met you both… How could you not know you were twins? What happened when you were babies?’ Jess asked after a few minutes of silence.

‘I was adopted as a baby. I don’t know anything about my biological parents.’ Loki frowned as he tried to think back, to think of anything that could connect him with Jonathan.

‘I was in a foster home for the first 3 years, then I went into a care home for a few until I was adopted. There was no way for me to know my biological parents…’ Jonathan looked up at Loki.

‘We did click very quickly when we first met.’ Loki said as he looked at Jonathan.

‘We did…’ Jonathan trailed off. ‘I have always been glad to have a sister and younger brother, they are like my real family… But to know I actually have a twin, biological… This is, insane.’ Jonathan said as he let out a laugh, unsure on how exactly to react.

Loki laughed too then he went over to him and leaned down to embrace Jonathan. Jess smiled at the two as they hugged. She couldn’t believe it either.

‘You’re both the same age, yet never questioned anything? You never even thought about being related?’ Jess asked.

‘No. It never even occurred to me to think about having biological siblings.’ Loki said as he sat down again.

  
After discussing the more in depth test needing done, Loki and Jonathan had to pay some more money for the tests to be done. Then the three left the center.

‘Me sleeping with Jess turned out to be a good thing then. If we hadn’t, we would never have known about us.’ Jonathan said as they walked to Loki’s car.

Loki glared at him.

‘Don’t push your luck. Brother or no brother, I would still deck you.’ Loki warned him.

Jonathan chuckled and patted Loki’s shoulder.

‘I wonder who’s older. Like, I know we are twins but I wonder who was born first.’ He pondered.

‘I am stronger and smarter, it’s obvious it’s me.’ Loki said as he held the passenger door open for Jess, who just giggled at the two bickering.

Loki rolled his eyes and shut the door behind Jess. Loki dropped Jonathan off at his place before heading home. They were both still trying to take in what they had been told at the clinic.

‘How did it go?’ Rachel asked as they walked in to Loki’s penthouse.

‘Well… No results yet as they need to do a more in depth one. Because you’ll never believe it, but… Jonathan and I are biological twins.’ Loki told her and Diane.

‘Holy shit. Are you serious?’ Diane gasped.

‘Yep. He’s not lying.’ Jess said as she picked up Niva from her and Loki took Kalman from Rachel.

‘That’s… Insane.’ Rachel said as she shook her head. ‘I can’t believe none of us ever put two and two together. You do look so alike, it totally makes sense.’ She said as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

‘It makes sense now, yes.’ Loki sighed and sat down, he kissed Kalman on the head and smiled down as the baby smiled up at him and made cute baby noises.

‘He definitely has my eyes.’ Loki grinned as he looked at Kalman.

‘Yeah but you and Jonathan have the same eyes too…’ Diane said, but she regretted that instantly as Loki looked up and glared at her.

‘Sorry. Should have kept my mouth shut.’ She said quickly as she grabbed her things. ‘Well, we will go and leave you both to it. Give us a shout when you need us next time for the results.’ She looked to Rachel and Rachel nodded in agreement.

‘See you soon.’

‘Thank you for looking after them both. I hope they behaved for you.’ Jess said as she went to the lift with Rachel and Diane.

‘They were little angels. Definitely get that from you.’ Rachel winked at Jess.

‘I heard that.’ Loki called through, making Jess laugh.

‘It’s true.’ Jess said loudly enough so Loki could hear as she shrugged.

Jess hugged them both and thanked them again. Then she joined Loki on the sofa with the twins.

‘Are you ok?’ Jess asked Loki.

‘Of course. I’m just, shocked I guess. I did not expect to be told that when we went to the clinic.’ He chuckled.

‘Me either.’ Jess sighed and placed her head onto his shoulder.

‘It’s all going to be ok. I promise.’ Loki said as he turned and kissed Jess on the top of her head.

  
At night once Loki and Jess got the twins down to sleep in their cots, they both climbed into bed. Loki wrapped his arms around Jess tightly and he slowly kissed across her shoulder as his hands slid round over her stomach.

Jess wriggled slightly at his touch and she let out a small moan.

‘Mmm. Is my little one getting turned on?’ Loki whispered across her skin.

‘Maybe.’ Jess giggled.

‘Well, I will have to find out.’ Loki purred and slid his hand down inside of her knickers.

He touched her and found she was indeed starting to get excited. He parted her lips and slid his finger slowly around her clit. Jess let out a moan and rolled onto her back so she could spread her legs wider and give him better access.

‘So responsive and sensitive to my touch.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Please don’t stop.’ Jess moaned out as Loki put more pressure down on her clit, stroking across it in circles and up and down at each side, making Jess mewl under his touch.

‘Sit up.’ Loki commanded as he suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away, making Jess whine in disappointment.

‘No whining, little one. Come on, do as you’re told and sit up.’ Loki spoke lowly but firmly, sending shivers right through Jess’ body as she sat up.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he kissed her shoulder again.

Jess was nearly humming with delight from his praise. She had been so tired the last few weeks and with everything going on, they hadn’t done anything sexual since the babies were born. She never realised how much she had missed him being dominant with her.

‘Let me take care of you tonight.’ Loki whispered and reached around to take her wrists, he pulled them gently behind her back and she felt the coolness from a pair of handcuffs as they clicked around her wrists.

Her stomach twisted with excitement and her heart started to race. She couldn’t stop the blush that crept up over her cheeks.

‘Lean back against me.’ Loki said as he positioned her on his lap with her back against his chest as she leaned into him.

‘Now, are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?’ He whispered and placed his hand around her throat, holding her steady.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Jess whimpered.

‘We will see...’ Loki chuckled as he started to stroke her through her knickers.

Jess’ head fell backwards against Loki’s chest as he stroked her. She so wished he would put his hand inside her knickers, to get rid of the layer between them. But Loki was in the mood to play and tease.

‘I can feel your arousal soaking through your knickers, dirty girl.’ He growled and moved his hand down lower on her neck so he could suck and nibble lightly against the skin that she had on show for him as her head was backwards.

‘It’s been a while since you’ve had an orgasm. Maybe I should deny you that pleasure for longer. Maybe another few weeks should do it.’ Loki teased as he rubbed against her clit, the annoying fabric getting in the way for her.

‘Please.’ Jess whimpered as she melted against him.

‘I do love to hear you beg. But that is not enough, girlie.’ Loki growled and his hand moved back up to her throat where he slowly put some pressure against her. That only excited her even more.

‘Please, fuck me, Sir. I want your cock, badly. Please.’ She begged quietly to him.

‘Hmm. Since you asked so nicely.’ Loki chuckled.

Jess felt more excitement flood through her at the thought of finally having sex with him again. Loki moved her from his lap and placed her down onto the bed on her back, her hands trapped behind her still from the handcuffs. She knew they would go numb underneath her if they took a while.

Loki moved between her legs and grinned wickedly down at Jess. He reached underneath the bed and pulled up a ball gag.

‘We can’t have you screaming the place down and waking the twins up, can we?’ He said as he proceeded to place the gag into Jess’ mouth, making sure it was nice and secure behind her head.

Loki pulled his boxers down enough to allow his cock to come free. It was already hard and straining out from his body, craving for her warmth.  

Jess felt her mouth water as she looked down at him.

Loki peeled her knickers down over her legs and took his time removing them from her feet. He moved back up between her legs and slowly teased his cock around her clit, making her moan against the gag quietly.

But even Loki couldn’t take much teasing tonight. He had waited long enough.

As he first slid inside of Jess, they both gasped and their eyes rolled back in their head. It had been the longest they had ever went without sex and they both had missed one another too much. Loki loved the feeling as Jess’ body welcomed his cock into her. She was still tight around him and warm as ever. Jess loved the way he stretched her open as he pushed in to the hilt and stilled inside her.

‘You feel so wonderful, little one.’ Loki purred and leaned down to kiss Jess at the side of her lips. He slightly regretted putting the gag in as it meant he couldn’t kiss her properly.

Loki let out quiet grunts as he started to move inside Jess. All Jess could do was lie there and wrap her legs around him as he fucked her towards her bliss. Her moans escaped from the gag slightly, but it was like music to Loki’s ears as he brought her to the edge and sent her over.

When Jess came, she nearly screamed out. But the gag muffled her and she tried to contain it. As she clamped down against Loki, he lost control and rutted hard inside of her as he shot rope after rope of thick cum deep into her.

Jess was shocked with how much emptied inside of her. She could feel him coating her inner walls and it felt so wonderful she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She thought he was never going to stop, all of that had been pent up inside him just waiting to burst.

Loki collapsed down on top of Jess, both of them were a panting wreck as Loki pulled the gag from Jess’ mouth. He reached up and smoothed away a strand of hair that was stuck to Jess’ sweaty forehead. Then he planted a soft kiss to her lips.

‘Now I’m home.’ Loki grinned down at her and Jess grinned back up at him.

Loki rolled them over onto their sides, but he kept his cock firmly inside of her as he done so. He managed to reach round and unlock her handcuffs.

‘Can we sleep like this, Sir?’ Jess asked as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Of course.’ Loki grinned.

He was away to position them both better, when Kalman started to cry. He set Niva off to.

Jess and Loki both groaned in annoyance and Loki put his forehead to Jess’ as he chuckled.

‘Perhaps we were louder than we realised.’


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Week Later**

‘Isn’t Geoff supposed to be here by now?’ Jess asked Loki as she finished getting ready.

They were heading back to the clinic for the results today. Geoff offered to baby sit as Rachel and Diane were busy, so they agreed. But they had to leave in 2 minutes and he still wasn’t there yet.

‘I’m going to kill him if he’s not here in the next two minutes.’ Loki growled angrily as he pulled out his phone to phone him.

But his phone just rang twice when the buzzer went off.

‘Thank fuck.’ Loki said in relief as he went to let him in.

‘Now you two be good for Uncle Geoff, ok?’ Jess said as she kissed both Kalman and Niva on their foreheads and she made sure they were comfortable in their cots.

Jess walked through to the living to find Geoff walk in from the lift.

‘The cavalry has arrived!’ He said as he put his hands up in the air.

Loki rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face.

‘You’re late.’ He snapped at him.

‘Fashionably late.’ Geoff chuckled.

‘This is not a party, Geoff. Just take care of my kids, we won’t be long. They don’t need fed as they’ve just had. The clean nappies and everything you need are in the cupboard over there.’ Loki said as he motioned to said cupboard.

‘Alright, alright. Just go. We’ll be fine.’ Geoff said as he ushered Loki and Jess out.

‘Thanks, Geoff.’ Jess called to him as they stepped into the lift.

‘No worries.’ Geoff saluted to them both as the doors closed.

‘Please tell me we done the right thing by getting Geoff to baby sit.’ Loki sighed and shook his head.

‘They will be fine. Geoff is capable enough, you know he loves them.’ Jess assured Loki.

‘Hm.’ Loki grumbled, not entirely convinced.

‘Don’t worry.’ Jess laughed and hugged into him.

Loki wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

  
Loki picked up Jonathan on the way to the clinic. They were all incredibly nervous. Even Loki was, though he didn’t want to show it. He was still certain the babies were his, but of course there was a tiny niggle of doubt in the back of his mind.

The ride to the clinic was a quiet one. Jess felt like she was going to throw up at any moment.

They didn’t have to wait long until they were called through to the office. The woman seemed like she was stalling and taking forever for them. As she went through some things before actually opening an envelope and taking out the piece of paper with the results on it. Loki was very close to jumping across the desk and grabbing it from her himself.

‘I have the results here... The father is, Mr Loki Laufeyson.’ She smiled as Jess and Loki sighed in relief.

Jess started to cry she was so happy and relieved. Loki couldn’t stop grinning, he knew they were his. Jonathan felt a tiny bit gutted, but he knew he would feel worse if he wasn’t their biological Uncle. So that lessened the blow a little. Though he was relieved in a way too that they were Loki’s.

He also felt a little guilty for putting them through all that. He knew the chances had been very slim in the first place. 

The woman handed Loki and Jess the results paper. Loki turned to Jess and hugged her tightly.

‘I told you they were ours.’ He chuckled and kissed her.

Loki then looked over at Jonathan, he put his arm out and embraced him briefly.

‘I’m relieved, brother. Really relieved.’ Jonathan said as he smiled. He hadn’t spent a lot of time with the babies, in worry of growing too fond of them without knowing what the truth was. But now that he knew, he was their uncle, he was going to make up for lost time.

‘Hey, at least you’re their biological Uncle!’ Loki said as he patted his shoulder.

‘Probably a good thing. Means I can spend time with them, then give them back at the end of the day.’ Jonathan chuckled.

‘You’re not getting away with it that easy. You will have babysitting duties!’ Jess smiled and nudged him playfully with her elbow.

‘Shit. Talking of babysitting, we better get back. I dread to think what Geoff is up to.’ Loki said as he stood up.

  
Loki may have put his foot down a bit when driving home. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Geoff per say. He just wasn’t entirely sure about his babysitting skills.

Jonathan had went back with them to the penthouse. Loki was anxious to get back to his children as they went up in the lift.

Before the door even opened, they could hear the TV was up quite loud. Jess recognized it as The Lion King, she would recognize the songs from that film anywhere.

‘You have got to be fucking kidding me.’ Loki said as the three stopped dead in their tracks and took in the sight on front of them when the lift doors opened.

Geoff was holding Kalman in his hands, up and forwards as he stood on the sofa and let out a pretend roar like a lion. Kalman also had a small pretend mane around his face. The Lion King was playing on the TV and it was the part where Rafiki was holding Simba out to the rest of the animals on pride rock.

‘You are the king of all this land, Kalman. You’ He was cut off by Jess as she burst into laughter.

He looked over and was a little shocked seeing the three there. He hadn’t heard them come up.

‘This needs a picture.’ Jonathan laughed and snapped a picture on his phone.

Jess continued laughing and Loki was just in shock. Niva was lying on one of her beds at the side of the sofa. Geoff had placed on some pretend horns like she was an animal there for the celebration.

‘There is your father, Mufasa! And your mother, Sarabi. And who is that? Perhaps your evil uncle, Scar. You need to watch out for that one, he will try and claim your place as King when your papa passes.’ Geoff said as he pulled Kalman down against his chest.

During the whole thing, Kalman had been giggling away happily.

Loki just shook his head and put his head into his hand.

Jess laughed and walked over to Kalman. She took him from Geoff and cradled him against her.

‘Hi, baby. Baby lion I should say.’ She giggled and looked at Geoff.

‘Looks like you guys have been having fun.’

‘Of course. They’re with their uncle Geoff! My middle name is fun.’ He laughed and jumped off the sofa.

‘Great news about the results guys!’ He said as he embraced Loki and patted his back.

‘Thanks.’ Loki said as he snapped out of his confusion and shock at seeing his living room turned into a lion king play.

Jonathan had text Geoff about the results when they left the clinic.

‘They really love the Lion King.’ Geoff said as he turned around and patted Kalman gently on the head.

‘Will be all the colours no doubt.’ Loki chuckled and scooped up Niva into his arms.

‘Hey. Why don’t you go to your Uncle Jonny.’ Loki smiled and turned to Jonathan.

He handed Niva to him and Jonathan smiled as he took her in his arms.

‘I promise, I won’t be like Scar. I’m not a meanie.’ Jonathan laughed and rocked Niva gently.

‘Do you two want to stay for dinner? I was going to cook Bolognese.’ Jess offered.

‘Hell yes! I never say no to your cooking, Jess.’ Geoff said as he kissed her cheek and made himself comfy on the sofa again and started singing along to the Lion King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this! Had a bit of writer's block with this story. But seems to be back on track now! :-D

Jess came out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to find Loki, topless, lying on top of the bed with Niva and Kalman lying on his chest. The three of them were sound asleep.

Jess felt her heart melt at the sight.

Loki had been doing his fair share of the night checks when one, or both of them, started crying at ghastly hours of the morning. They took turns changing the diapers and also for feeding times. Jess knew she was incredibly lucky that Loki was such an attentive father to the twins.

Jess put on some clothes and she went through to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and Loki. She was just scrambling some eggs when suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and a gentle kiss was pressed to her neck.

‘Mmm. Something, and someone, smells delicious.’ Loki purred against her.

‘Hello, you. Where’s the twins?’ She asked as she leaned back into his hold and looked up at him.

‘They’re in their cot, sound asleep.’ Loki said as he nibbled on her skin.

‘Mmm. It was so cute seeing the three of you asleep together.’ Jess said as she turned around and draped her arms around Loki’s neck.

He was still half naked, only wearing his leather trousers. It took Jess all she had in her not to jump his bones.

‘What are you thinking, little one?’ He asked as he kissed her softly, taking her breath away.

‘Nothing, Sir…’ Jess bit her lower lip and looked down at his chest, her cheeks turning a nice shade of red as she blushed.

Loki chuckled and reached up to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘After all this time, I can still make you blush so easily.’ Loki growled.

Then he reached down and grabbed her waist. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the counter. He moved between her legs and grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands, then forced them behind her back.

Jess’ stomach flipped with excitement and her heart race quickened as Loki kissed her hungrily. She could feel his excitement bulging as he grinded up against her, moaning into her mouth at the same time.

‘Breakfast will get cold.’ Jess mumbled over his lips.

‘I have something else I desire for breakfast.’ Loki growled as his spare hand slid up her thigh and cupped over her sex.

They both groaned in annoyance as suddenly the sound of Kalman crying and screaming filled the apartment.

Loki sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

‘I’ll get this one.’ Jess said as Loki released her wrists and stepped backwards.

‘I’ll sort out the breakfast.’ Loki chuckled, smacking Jess’ ass once she slid off the counter. She laughed and gave him a _look_ over her shoulder as she rushed to the babies’ room.

  
After seeing to the twins and having breakfast in bed together, Loki and Jess took the twins across the road to the club to see what the gang were up to. And Loki said he had some work he needed to do.

Jess sat with Rachel, Robert and Geoff in one of the booths while Loki was behind the bar sorting some stuff out with Jonathan.

Geoff had Kalman on his lap and he was bouncing him up and down. Kalman was laughing and gurgling away happily. Robert had Niva in his arms and she was sound asleep.

‘They’re getting so big. I can’t believe they’re already 7 months old. It seems like just yesterday when you told us you were pregnant.’ Rachel said as she watched Kalman with Geoff.

‘Tell me about it. They are both starting to learn to crawl. It won’t be long before they both are crawling everywhere around us.’ Jess laughed.

‘And what about you and Loki, how are things going there? I know how much of a strain babies can be sometimes, especially when it comes to sex.’ Robert asked.

He had a daughter with a woman he used to be married to, years ago. His daughter was grown up now and working as an actress. He still saw her when he could.

‘We manage sex sometimes. But it seems whenever things get more, kinky, we get interrupted. It’s not easy being able to get heavy into bondage, or whatever, with the kids around.’ Jess laughed. ‘But, we are closer than ever still.’

‘I’m surprised Loki is still functioning if that’s the case.’ Geoff sniggered.

‘Oi. I’m not some sex fiend like you are.’ Loki said as he appeared behind Geoff and he clipped the back of his head.

‘Ow! Sorry, boss. But you know it’s true.’ Geoff said as he put one hand up to rub the back of his head.

‘It has indeed been a while since I’ve had my lovely Jess, restrained and writhing underneath me.’ Loki purred seductively as he looked at Jess and winked at her, as he reached down and stroked his fingers over the back of her neck.

‘Loki!’ She squealed and punched at his stomach playfully.

Jonathan came over to join them, just in time as Geoff forced Kalman into his hands.

‘Someone’s done a shit. I’m off.’ Geoff said as he got up and rushed away, to get out of nappy changing duties.

‘What have I told you about swearing on front of the children?’ Loki shouted after him.

‘Sorry!’ Geoff shouted from downstairs.

Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes. ‘Why do we keep him? Seriously? He’s _worse_ than the kids!’

‘You love him really.’ Jess laughed.

‘That’s debatable.’ Loki grumbled.

‘I better sort Kalman out.’ Jess said as she was away to move, but Loki stopped her and looked to Jonathan, who nodded with a smirk and walked off with Kalman.

Jess looked to Loki, confused.

‘You and I, have the afternoon and the night off. Jonathan has kindly offered to babysit. He’s going to take the twins back to his place while we go downstairs to have some fun. Then, we are going out for dinner.’ Loki said with a smile as he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles.

‘What? Really? But he doesn’t have their things.’

‘Ah, ah.’ Loki stopped her from saying anything else as he put a finger to her lips. ‘He’s going to nip back to ours to get their stuff. This is not up for argument. Now, get your pretty little bum downstairs. My hand has certainly missed turning it a delightful shade of red.’ He whispered against her ear.

Jess was speechless, blushing and already aroused. She looked to Rachel who laughed and elbowed her, telling her to go.

‘Come on, girl. I am not telling you again.’ Loki growled as he reached down and grabbed her.

Jess squealed out and laughed as Loki threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift and he proceeded to carry her downstairs to the play room.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Loki got Jess down into the play room, he backed her against the wall and attacked her lips in a hungry, feral kiss.

* * *

 

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her on the wall as he grinded against her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, holding him close to her.

After grinding against her for a few moments, Loki reluctantly pulled away from her and lowered her feet to the floor again.

‘Strip naked and kneel down on the floor for me, little one.’ Loki ordered.

Jess made short work of taking off her clothes, making Loki chuckle with how eager she was. As soon as she was naked, she sank down to her knees in the middle of the room. Loki stalked over to her and stood beside her. He reached down and stroked her hair softly.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He praised as his hand moved down underneath her hair to stroke across the back of her neck.

Jess felt like she was on cloud nine, as she always did from his praise.

‘We have all day long to play… But what to start with first. That’s always the dilemma.’ Loki teased as she trembled under his touch.

‘As it has been so long, I think I will start with reddening your lovely behind. Just a matter to decide what position to have you in… Over the bench, the table or perhaps our favourite, over my knee.’ Loki purred, feeling her shiver as he mentioned the last option.

‘Please, Sir.’ Tracey said shakily.

‘Please, what?’ Loki grinned as he moved on front of her and reached down to grip her chin.

‘Over your lap… Please, Sir.’

Loki loved how shy and innocent Jess became when she was in her submissive mode. How he had missed that, a lot.

‘Since it has been a while, come on then.’ Loki sat on the edge of the bench and he patted his thigh.

Jess clambered up to her feet and rushed over to him. He helped her get into position over his lap, stomach down. Her legs and arms were hanging down at each side of Loki’s legs.

‘Wrists up, love.’

Loki didn’t need to say it twice before Jess reached back with her wrists and placed them behind her back. Loki used one of his hands to hold them in place as the other started to massage and squeeze over her backside.

‘I have missed having you in this position, darling.’ He cooed.

Jess wriggled under his touch as he kept teasing her soft flesh. She was getting more and more aroused by the second.

Loki gave no warning when he suddenly raised his hand up and brought it down, hard, across her bum. Jess let out a gasp and bit down on her lower lip as her toes curled. She wriggled excitedly as he spanked her again and again.

Her ass was on fire but in the way that she loved. It had been so long since she had felt that painful sting that made her feel so alive.

Loki smoothed his hand over her reddened behind before slipping his hand further down between her thighs. He let out a deep growl as she was soaking with excitement.

‘Someone seemed to enjoy that spanking.’ Loki teased as he easily slipped two fingers inside of her while his thumb rubbed across her clit.

Jess let out a moan as Loki curled his fingers inside her and rubbed against her g spot. His hand around her wrists tightened as she started to wriggle more on his lap. She was moaning and panting with need.

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ Jess begged.

‘No.’ Loki said firmly.

That simple word made Jess cry out and whine in disappointment. Loki smirked as he felt her body tense up, trying to make sure she didn’t orgasm. It turned him on even more as he could feel her tightening around his fingers, and he couldn’t wait to get his cock into her.

He tormented her with his fingers for a few more minutes, then he stopped and leaned down to kiss the top of her spine. Jess let out a whimper, half relieved and half disappointed at the lack of stimulation.

After teasing and tormenting Jess for another hour, with his fingers, tongue and the hitachi, he finally decided to grant her the release she so desperately craved.

So he had her strapped to the bench on her back, her thighs and arms restrained down the sides of it. He put a satin blindfold over her eyes and then moved a sex machine into position between her legs.

‘You may cum as often as you wish, little one.’ He purred as he put some lube over the ribbed vibrator that was attached to said machine.

‘Th… That’s new.’ Jess said as she looked down at the machine.

‘It certainly is. Just arrived this morning. But this vibrator is our own, of course.’ Loki smirked as he pulled a chair over to sit next to Jess, the remote control in his hand.

Jess wriggled excitedly as she felt the vibrator against her. Her excitement grew when Loki finally turned the dam thing on. He put it to a medium setting and turned on the machine to a medium pace as well.

The vibrator slid into her warmth with ease. She was moaning and writhing on the bench from the first few strokes. Loki reached down and moved the machine slightly closer, so the vibrator wouldn’t come out of her.

Jess loved the feeling of the machine penetrating her and the vibrator vibrating inside her at the same time. All the little ribs and bumps on the silicone cock added to her pleasure as it stimulated all of her pleasure spots, including her clit as it rubbed against it with each and every thrust.

‘Oh god.’ Jess cried out as she had her first orgasm.

Loki watched in awe as her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. Her nipples were hard and he couldn’t help himself from reaching out and tweaking her nipples in his fingers, making her cry out in even more pleasure.

‘Mmm, lovely. Let’s see if we can get some more out of you.’ Loki purred as he smoothed his hand down over her stomach and turned the machine up to go faster as well as making the vibrations stronger.

Jess let out a squeal and she tried to wriggle upwards, away from the machine but she was too tightly restrained so she couldn’t go anywhere. Her body was starting to get over stimulated.

Loki massaged her lower stomach in firm circles as the machine worked its magic. That sent Jess over the edge again _very_ quickly.

‘Mmm, good girl, Jess. Keep going.’ Loki praised as he turned the machine and the vibrations up to the highest settings, making Jess near enough scream the place down.

Loki chuckled as he kept stroking across her skin in firm circles. He could feel her body trembling and twitching underneath his touch. He knew how aroused she was as he could hear the wet sounds of the vibrator as it fucked her. For a moment, he was a little jealous of the machine. But he knew his time would come.

Literally.

He pushed her through a few more orgasms until she was a whimpering, writhing mess on the bench.

‘I can’t take anymore, Sir.’ She sobbed, yet she still didn’t use her safe word, it didn’t even cross her mind to use it.

‘Shh, little one. You can. You can do it for me. Just give me two more, you can do it.’ Loki soothed as he moved his hand from her stomach and started to pet her head softly.

‘Aaaaaaaaaaah.’ Jess cried out as she was forced into another orgasm.

‘Good girl, Jess. Now just one more for me. I know you can do it.’ Loki said calmly as he continued to stroke the top of her head.

Jess wasn’t sure how as her body was so sensitive, but the vibrator that was thrusting into her roughly soon sent her over the edge again.

‘Beautiful. That’s my good girl.’ Loki purred as he turned off the vibrator and the machine.

He moved it out of the way and turned to face Jess. She had went completely limp on the bench. Her body was trembling and she was sweating like crazy. He crouched down by her and pulled off the blindfold. She kept her eyes closed as he kissed her forehead.

‘Open your eyes for me, little one.’ He said softly.

Jess’ eyes fluttered opened and she blushed hard from the way Loki was looking at her. He smirked and made short work of undoing her restraints. Then he scooped her limp body up into his arms and he sat down on the chair, with her on his lap.

It took just over half an hour before Jess’ trembling stopped. Loki held her tightly for the entire time, gently stroking over her body, kissing her forehead and shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She had been clinging tightly to his shirt the entire time.

‘Are you feeling better, little one? Because, we are nowhere near done yet.’ Loki whispered, smiling as she giggled and buried her face into his chest.

  
Jess’ legs were like jelly as she showered that evening with Loki. She lost count how many times they had sex, in all different kinds of positions and on different furniture in the play room and also back in the penthouse.

Things got heated up in the shower again, but Loki wouldn’t let her do anything as he had plans for her. And they were getting ready for going out for dinner. Loki had booked a table for them both at their favourite restaurant.

Jess was just getting dressed when Loki came into the bedroom, suited and booted, with his hands behind his back and a big mischievous smirk on his face.

‘There is something else I want you to wear tonight, little one.’ He said as he moved his hands from his back and held out a small bullet vibe and also a butt plug.

Jess’ stomach flipped with excitement.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked excitedly. 

Dinner was definitely going to be a lot more interesting than she had first thought.


	7. Chapter 7

‘No, no, no, no, no, no!’ Jonathan cried out as he ran across the living room to pick up Kalman, who was crawling his way towards the door to the kitchen.

He picked him up and cradled him against his chest. He turned around to see that Niva was now the one trying to crawl away.

‘Niva! Come here.’ He growled and rushed after her.

He scooped her up into his arms as well and carried them into the bedroom. He put the giggling babies both into their cots and let out a sigh of relief.

‘You two sure are trouble makers already! God help us when you can walk.’ He chuckled and put his hand down for Niva to grab his finger.

Jonathan’s nose sniffed at the air as he smelled something.

‘Oh dear. Who did it?’ He picked up Niva and sniffed at her bottom, but it wasn’t her.

So he put her back into her cot and lifted up Kalman. He didn’t even have to put his nose near him as it was quite clear it was Kalman that was needing his nappy changed.

‘Phew! You are one stinker. Just like your dad. He could easily clear out a party if he wanted to. But don’t tell him I said that.’ Jonathan said as he carried Kalman to the living room where the nappies were.

He put Kalman down on the changing mat and started sorting him out. He had just cleaned his bum when Kalman decided to pee... All over Jonathan’s shirt.  

‘You have got to be fuuuu…dging kidding me.’ Jonathan hissed as he grabbed the nearest towel.

After quickly sorting out Kalman and putting him into his cot, Jonathan went to change his shirt and wash. That was something he definitely didn’t want other people to find out about, he thought.

  
During the night, the twins had Jonathan up 3 times. To start with he was annoyed, but as soon as he saw their little faces his heart melted and he found it impossible to be annoyed with them. Even when Niva decided to puke all down his back in the middle of the night.

Jonathan ended up taking the troublesome two to his bed and they slept with him in his arms.

He had a rude awakening when Kalman grabbed onto his nose with his tiny little hand, startling him awake.

‘That is not for grabbing.’ He chuckled and gently prised his hand off his nose.

When it was time for breakfast, it was some yoghurt that was on the cards for the twins. Jonathan had put them both into their high chairs and sat between them. When he turned to feed some to Niva, Kalman threw his tub onto the floor.

‘Kalman. That’s not what you’re supposed to do.’ Jonathan sighed as he went to get a fresh yoghurt.

He was careful to leave them out of their reach as he fed them in turn. Niva gobbled hers up happily. But Kalman was a different story.

Every time Jonathan put a spoon of yoghurt in his mouth, he would just dribble it all out and down over his bib. It took 3 tubs before Kalman actually ate enough for his breakfast.

‘Well, that was more difficult than it should have been.’ Jonathan chuckled as he wiped Kalman’s mouth clean.

He put them both back into their cot and looked down at them.

‘If either of you tell your mummy and daddy about the antics this weekend, I will have to take away your toys for an hour. This all stays between us.’ Jonathan said as he gently bopped them both on the nose, making them laugh and kick around.

  
Jess woke up in Loki’s arms. They were both naked and aching in all the right places.

Jess groaned as she rolled over to face Loki, who was still sound asleep. She bit her lower lip as she looked at his naked chest. Then she had an idea.

She slipped down under the blankets and positioned herself down by his legs. Gazing at his wonderful cock for a moment, she then slid it straight into her mouth. She started to suck and lick around the tip. She loved the feeling of him growing hard in her mouth, knowing that it was her doing really turned her on.

She thought back to dinner last night, how Loki had teased her with the vibe inside her knickers. He had kept switching it on and off at different times. He brought her to the edge of orgasm many times only to actually let her cum when they were in the taxi heading home.

She had been so riled up by the time they got back to the penthouse, that she had pounced on him as soon as they got inside. Which Loki very much approved of.

Loki started to wake up as she could feel his hips bucking up underneath her. She giggled around his cock as she took him as far down her throat as possible, gagging slightly around him when his hips bucked again, forcing it further down.

‘Holy shit. Jessica!’ Loki growled as he yanked the blanket away and looked down at his girl sucking him off.

Jess smirked around him, loving how he used her full name. Which wasn’t often. Normally just when she was in trouble. 

She glanced up at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him as she continued to suck and lick his cock. Loki let out an animalistic growl at the sight. He loved how she could look so innocent, even with his big cock in her mouth.

Jess felt really proud of herself when she managed to push him over the edge. She felt the usual pulsing of his cock and his hips bucked up as he reached down to grab her hair tightly, holding her mouth in place as he came. She was forced to swallow his cum, but she didn’t mind as she swallowed it all, apart from a little bit that dribbled down over her chin.

‘You little minx that you are. That was wonderful to wake up to.’ Loki purred as he pulled Jess up by her hair to lie down next to him.

He clamped his arms around her and kissed her firmly on the lips. He could taste himself on her lips, but he didn’t mind. He made her taste herself all the time after all.

‘I love you.’ Loki said over her lips as he stroked her hair.

‘I love you too.’ Jess blushed.

Loki smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I wonder how Jonathan has been getting on with the children.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I dread to think. At least it’s not Geoff we left them with for that long.’ Jess laughed and buried her face into his neck.

‘That’s true. He would no doubt just give them some pot to chill them out… Hey, that’s an idea actually…’ Loki teased.

‘Don’t even think about it.’ Jess laughed and hit his chest playfully.

  
After having sex one more time, Jess and Loki eventually got up and showered. They called Jonathan to say he could bring the twins back any time he was ready.

Jess was away to nip to the local shop to get some odds and ends in. But as she was on her way out, she checked their mailbox downstairs. There was some usual junk, but then there was also an odd letter addressed to her. It didn’t have a stamp on it or anything, which she found a bit odd.

But she opened it anyway and felt her stomach drop as she read it.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was a little startled when Jess burst into the room.

‘Jess? What’s wrong?’ He asked, concerned as she ran to the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase.

‘I just got a letter in the mail. It’s my auntie in America. She’s terminally ill and in hospital. The doctors don’t know how much longer she has left.’ Jess tried to say calmly, but her voice broke as she started to cry.

‘Oh, sweetheart. Come here.’ Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

She started to cry into his chest as she held onto his shirt tightly.

‘You get packed, I’ll check for flights. I can ask Jonathan and the others to look after the twins.’ Loki said.

‘No. You stay here with them. They need their Dad at least. I don’t know how long I’ll be away for, it could just be days but it might be weeks or a month.’ Jess said as she wiped her eyes.

Loki sighed as he reached up and smoothed his thumb across her cheek. He knew she was right, it could be a while. They didn’t have passports sorted out for the twins yet so it wasn’t even like the 4 of them could all go together. And he knew it was such important time for them to be with their parents.

So as much as he didn’t like the idea of Jess going alone, he knew it was the best option.

‘Alright. But call me as soon as you get there. And keep me updated every single day. Give my love to your auntie too, ok?’ Loki felt his heart breaking for her, and also for the fact he wasn’t going to see her for a while.

‘I will.’ Jess nodded.

Jess felt her stomach twist with nerves about going alone. But she had no other choice. She had to see her auntie. The thought of losing her was too much.

Loki booked her a first class flight and he also booked a taxi to take her to the airport.

  
Even though she had just left, Loki couldn’t help but be worried about her already. He wasn’t happy about her going away on her own at all. But he was happy when Jonathan arrived back with the twins.

‘Hey bro. Did you and Jess have a good night?’ Jonathan asked with a wink.

‘Yeah we did. Although she’s just away to the airport now.’ Loki sighed sadly.

‘The airport? Why?’ Jonathan asked, confused.

Loki picked up Kalman and Niva in his arms and kissed their foreheads.

‘She got a letter from her auntie in America. She’s terminally ill, so Jess has to head over to see her. I wish I could go with her, but she said I needed to stay here for these two.’

‘Makes sense I guess. She will be fine though, she’s traveled on her own plenty of times before meeting you. Right?’ Jonathan said as he put his hand onto his brother’s shoulder.

‘Yeah I know. I still worry for her though.’ Loki nodded.

‘How about I come stay here until she gets back? To help you with these two trouble makers.’ Jonathan offered.

‘Did they give you hassle?’ Loki asked with a smirk.

‘Well. Not hassle. They were, cheeky and funny. That’s all I am saying.’ Jonathan laughed.

‘You got puked and peed on, didn’t you?’ Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at Jonathan suspiciously.

‘That’s a normal occasion then?’ Jonathan asked as he crossed his arms over.

‘Yep.’ Loki chuckled and carried the twins through to their room.

‘If you’re sure you don’t mind. It would be good to have some help. Jess and I had them down to a T. It would be a bit more difficult on my own.’ Loki agreed.

‘Of course I don’t mind. I’m sure the rest of the gang will chip in as well. Don’t worry, Jess will be back before you know it.’ Jonathan assured Loki.

‘I sure hope so.’

  
Later in the day Loki and Jonathan took Kalman and Niva to the club while they had some work to do. Geoff offered to watch them for a bit. Loki reluctantly agreed.

After sorting out some things in his office, he went to go look for Geoff.

‘You might want to check the playroom.’ Robert said as he passed by Loki.

‘Oh, great.’ Loki rolled his eyes and rushed downstairs.

He walked into the playroom to find Geoff showing the twins all the machines and different toys.

‘What on earth are you doing?’ Loki asked as he crossed his arms over.

‘Oh, shit. Hey, man. I was just showing them what their Daddy does to Mummy.’ Geoff laughed.

‘Seriously, Geoff? Lucky for you they are too young to understand or I would have your ass out of here quicker than you could say bondage. Get back upstairs!’ Loki hissed at him as he took the twins from him.

As Geoff turned to leave, Loki kicked his ass. The twins burst into giggles at Geoff’s reaction.

‘They seem to like your pain.’ Loki grinned.

  
In the evening time Loki phoned Jess to see how she was. As he hadn’t heard anything from her since she left.

It took her a moment to answer her phone, but he thought that was maybe because she was in the hospital or getting settled.

‘Hi.’ She said quietly.

‘Hi, darling. Are you alright, did you get there ok?’ Loki asked, happy to hear her voice.

‘Yeah I did. How are the twins? Are you all ok?’

‘All fine here, love. How’s your auntie?’ Loki asked.

‘Not so good. I’m just… On my way to the hospital now.’ She said sadly.

‘Alright, I will leave you to it. I love you, sweetheart. Take care and call me tomorrow, ok?’

‘I will… Love you too.’ Jess said before she hung up.

Loki frowned as he joined Jonathan on the sofa.

‘What’s wrong? Is everything ok with Jess?’ Jonathan asked.

‘I think so… She seemed a bit, weird. She was quieter than normal and not how she normally is on the phone.’ Loki frowned.

‘Well, her auntie is dying. So she’s bound to be all over the place and upset.’ Jonathan said.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ Loki agreed.


End file.
